The Power of the Prodigal Son
by Esyphelon
Summary: An Alternate universe fic that takes a spin from an offer provided near the end of Dragonball see what could change. BTW my first fic so please let me know how I did.
1. Destiny Revealed

I do not own Dragon Ball Z

**The Story of Son Gohan**

**By Holy knight Esyphelon**

It was a peaceful day in the 439 mountain area until you got closer look and heard the intense battle that was going on there, in which some of the strongest fighters in the world were participating. /p

There the three combatants were engaged in two-on-one battle with two of the fighters relentlessly attacking the third and possibly the strongest of them all, but to their surprise he was winning even against the long odds.

Gohan lanced out with a vicious roundhouse kick that sent both Piccolo and Goku flying in multiple directions. When they came back with a two-on-one attack Gohan was ready, because he expected the pincer attack he left an after image so that he could escape.

But alas, this was to little avail, because as soon as Goku had realized what happened he used Instant Transmission to teleport to Gohan and knocked him out.

He woke up in the morning to find that he was in his bed and he wondered, _what am I doing here, all I remember is being knocked out by my dad and Piccolo_ .

"Well, I guess I might as well eat," he murmured to himself .

When he got to the kitchen of his small mountain home he found that his dad was already eating hurriedly, for which he was known. He barely stopped to say, "Hello Gohan," between mouthfuls.

His mother was another story. She gave him a nice and polite, "Good morning, Gohan."

After saying his own "good morning", he started eating his meal and when he was done he asked his dad, "Are we going to train some more today?"

"Sure," said his dad in a cheerful voice, for which he was also famous.

"So, where are we going today?" he asked very excitedly.

"I was thinking we would go to the hyperbolic time chamber to train to our hearts content."

"Well, then after breakfast I suppose we should head to the lookout," he said respectfully.

Later that day at the lookout Goku went up and asked Kami if they could use the hyperbolic time chamber to train for the arrival of the androids. After Kami's reluctant consent they left for the hyperbolic time chamber to train and try to help Gohan achieve a level that would be helpful against the androids.

"Ok dad let's start training" said an energetic Gohan as he started his ascent to his maximum power level. "Ok" Goku responded also starting his ascent to his maximum power level. "Well I suppose it's time to start," said Gohan with a feral grin on his face. Before Goku knew what hit him, he was on the ground and all he could see was Gohan punching him literally into the ground. "Ready to give up yet," said Gohan arrogantly. "Not a chance," responded Goku a little wearily. For Gohan's strike had taken far more out of him than he cared to let on.

"Come on dad I know you better than that. Your hurting I can feel it so unless you can keep up perhaps I should train by myself." Though the words were strong, they hurt both Gohan and Goku deeply, But the former was trying to goad Goku on so that Goku wouldn't hold back. He got what he wished for Goku started to get angry and all of a sudden his power skyrocketed "oh crap" was all Gohan could say.

Five hours later they both decided to take a break and have lunch Which went pretty much as it usually would with both of the sayajin men scarfing down the food without a second thought. After lunch they decided to go back to training, Gohan was still hurting all over from his earlier training, but he still went out there to train because somehow he knew that he would need to be as strong as possible to help defeat the androids.

In the blink of an eye the year passed for Gohan and Goku both came out of the time chamber feeling power they never thought possible

_Three years later_

Gohan woke up early that morning feeling just a little groggy from a good nights sleep, but nevertheless he had to get up for today was the day that his training would be put to the test. "Good Morning Dad, but where's mom?" Gohan said careful to avoid the food spewing out of Goku's mouth.

"She went out to get some more food to make sure she had enough food to feed her Sayajin "monsters"," Goku said a little sheepishly.

"Well I hope she gets back soon, I wanted to say goodbye before we left to fight the androids", said Gohan.

"Don't worry son we'll be there in plenty of time, ackk", said Goku with the last part being squashed by Chichi's sudden appearance.

"Good morning Gohan it's good to see you up so early, now sit down and I'll make you some, more (Goku having eaten most of the food already) breakfast", Chichi said with a warning look in Goku's direction.

After breakfast and a few goodbyes Goku and Gohan were off to Kami's lookout to assemble the greatest warriors on the planet to defeat the androids.

"Hey guys what's up?" said Goku cheerfully, but all he got in response was silence. "Geese what's with the silent treatment?" he asked once more.

"Goku, are you sure we can beat the androids?" asked Krillen the short monk.

"Hey don't worry guys I'm not going to lose, at least not today." Said Goku in his almost to cheery voice.

"How can you be so confident Goku we are fighting the androids not gnats!" Krillen exclaimed.

"Because Krillen I know we can win," responded Goku. "Now if that's all let's go I'm sure Vegeta is probably already there."

"But Goku, why would Vegeta come to fight an enemy that doesn't even wish to harm him in any way?" Queried Krillin.

"Because he still wants to prove that he can beat me, and if I'm dead he can't do that. Now come on let's go." Said Goku as he blasted off the Lookout.

They soon reached the Island where Trunks, the time traveler, had said the androids would first appear. As soon as they did however, they saw the blue-haired inventor Bulma Briefs. And what's more, she was carrying a child!

"Hey Bulma, how is little Trunks doing?" Asked Goku disturbing everyone there, since he shouldn't have known the infants name.

"Fine" Bulma answered. "But how did you know his name?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'm developing some psychic powers or something." Goku responded.

As soon as the words left his mouth the Island was thrown into turmoil by a huge explosion that seemed to rock the entire Island.

"What was that?" asked Gohan in a slightly nervous manner.

"I'm not sure," responded a stupefied Goku. "But I'd bet dollars to dimes that it was the androids." Said Goku in his serious(A.K.A 'fight') voice.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's split up and find them!"

"Gohan's right guys we have to go down there and find the androids," said Goku. "But if any of you guys find the androids let the rest of us know, is that clear?" Asked Goku. "So what are you guys standing around here for, let's go!"

So they split up and searched for the androids. They were unsuccessful, or that was until Yamcha found a pair of odd people strolling around like they owned the place. One of which looked like an old man, and the other looked like a fat kid who was wearing gothic makeup.

"Hey what are you doing walking around here? You should be evacuating from the attack earlier" said Yamcha.

"We are here to destroy a Son Goku," replied the older one of the two.

"Y-You're the androids!" Stated Yamcha while raising his power.

"Yes we are," said the young one in a metallic voice.

"But unfortunately for you we can't let you live now that you know who we are. Nineteen, if you would?" Said the older one.

Across the city Gohan felt Yamcha start to power up. "Blast, why is Yamcha still there? The androids are going to kill him." Said Gohan. "Well I'll just have to get there before that happens."

Meanwhile Yamcha was having the life sucked out of him, literally.

"Is that all you have human?" Said the older android maliciously.

"Well whatever I have is better than what you two life sucking androids have." Said Yamcha as he passed out.

"Well, it appears Yamacha hasn't changed much since our records were recorded," Said the pudgy android Nineteen.

"Indeed," said the ancient-looking android Twenty.

Suddenly a young boy landed in front of them with a look of pure unadulterated rage on his face.

"What did you do to him?" Gohan said in a low voice as he pointed to Yamcha.

"Nothing realy, we merely sucked his energy out," said android Twenty, letting his inner sadist show.

"Well then since you found my friend such easy game, How would a bout with me sound?" Said Gohan, anxious for a good fight.

"Why my boy fighting us at your age would be literal suicide, but if you wish then Nineteen here will be your opponnent." Said android Twenty.

"Well if you don't want this fight to end quickly then tell your pudgy protege to fight me," said Gohan.

"My, My what an arrogant little brat," said Twenty. "Well Nineteen you heard him fight."

"Well you know what? It looks like your target of choice will be coming pretty soon so let's get this fight overbefore he get's here," with this Gohan started to power up.

"This will be over quickly," said Nineteen in his sing-song metallic voice.

"Take THIS!" Gohan said as he gave Nineteen a vicious punch in the chest.

Meanwhile, Android Twenty is thinking to himself. _Who is this kid? He isn't in my memory and I recorded anyone who could be a problem, so who is he_?

All of a sudden Goku dropped out of the sky." Hey Gohan let me take care of these guys you go get Yamcha over to Korin's Tower," said Goku in his usual, cheerfulmanner.

"Okay," said Gohan as he picked Yamcha up and took off for Korin's Tower.

As soon as Gohan left Goku issued his challenge to the androids, but before that he made them follow him to a deserted Island.

"Ready to fight Nineteen?" asked Goku in hisoverly cheerfulvoice.

"Of course," rang Nineteen's metallic voice.

"Well then let's begin!" exclaimed Goku as he started to power up.

Meanwhile Gohan was en-route to Korin's tower, but all the way he was thinking about a dream that he had last night.

Dream Sequence

"Dad No!" said Gohan as he saw his dad teleport a monster that was about to explode. Then just when it was all about to be said and done the monster came back even stronger than he was before, and just to get on Gohan's last nerve he was laughing because his father's sacrifice had been in vain. "No no this can't be happening," Gohan said as Cell shot the time traveler. "NO I WILL NOT LET THIS MONSTER WIN!" Gohan exclaimed as he woke up alerting everybody to his unease.

End Dream Sequence

"Man if what I saw in my dream is true then we're going to need to make plans," said Gohan as he dropped Yamcha off at Korin's tower. "Hey Korin I have a favor to ask of you," Gohan said with an imperious air about him.

"What is it squirt," replied Korin his tone lackadaisical as always.

"Can you tell me if what I dreamed earlier this morning will come true or not?" asked Gohan as if the Earth depended on it.

"I'm sorry kid but I can't although Kami might be able to," replied Korin.

"Thanks, could I ask you to take care of Yamcha while I ask him about my dream?" Gohan queried the wise old cat.

"Of course it's the least I could do for you Gohan," replied Korin.

Moments later Gohan had landed on Kami's lookout. "Hello Kami. I have a question that I hope you can answer," stated Gohan.

"And what would that be?" queried Kami.

"Well I had a dream last night and I need to know if that dream was in any way pertaining to the future of my friends and family." replied Gohan.

"I know you won't like this Gohan, but that is going to happen in about ten days," said Kami.

"How can I make it so my dad doesn't have to die?" asked Gohan in a monotone that depicted sadness.

"Gohan did your dad ever tell you about the offer I made him after he beat Piccolo at the World martial arts tournament?" asked Kami.

"No, but why would an offer that you made my dad help me to prevent him from dying in ten days?" replied Gohan.

"If I told you Gohan, that your fathers death would be in direct relation to your own anger, would you believe me?"

"Yes, my anger has always clouded my judgement in a fight." responded Gohan.

"What if I told you that I offered your dad my current job after he beat Piccolo, would you believe that Gohan?"

"Yes, but if you did it would have been the end of the world." Gohan said while chuckling.

"Yes I agree your father is quite dense, but what if you were to take up that offer?" asked Kami.

"ME!? No no I don't think I could handle the responsibility of protecting the world, besides without you there would be no Dragon balls." exclaimed Gohan.

"But I know you can handle the responsibility, and I could teach you how to create a new set of Dragon balls, and with the added power of being the Gaurdian of Earth you could stop this monster before his evil tournament even comes to pass." Kami offered.

"Why are you offering your job to a twelve year old?" asked Gohan.

"Gohan, it has come time for me and Piccolo to re-unite and become one person again for the sake of the world and I need someone to take my place." came Kami's reply.

"Well in that case I accept, but before I leave here I need your help to teach me what I need to learn to do your job." declared Gohan.

"But of course, do you think that I would ask you take this job without training? Please Gohan, you may be a boy genius, but you still can be just as dense as your father." said Kami in answer to the boy's statement.

"Well of course I am Kami, my father has amnesia and my mother probably has multiple personality disorder, when you combine those two traits together then your bound to have one nutshell of a kid," said Gohan while laughing.

A few hours later Kami had finished teaching Gohan the basics of what he needed to know about being the guardian of Earth.(thanks to a little help from the Hyperbolic-time-chamber)

"So Gohan, if that is all you think you will need I will transfer my power unto you and leave to find Piccolo."

"Well then, let the ceremony begin." answered Gohan.

"Okay" said Kami as the lookout was flooded in a blinding light.

"That's it?" Queried Gohan.

"Yes it is," responded Kami.

"I was expecting a bit more, but oh well..." Gohan trailed off.

"Well if that is all I will be leaving now." said Kami.

"Goodbye," said the newest guardian to his predecessor.

"Good luck," said the aforementioned predecessor to the young guardian.

_Meanwhile at the battlefield_

"Man, where's Gohan he should have been here by now," said an exhausted Goku.

"What's wrong Goku I thought you said you could defeat us," said android Twenty, gloating in a pretentious manner.

"I can and I will!" shouted Goku as he began powering up.

"Well if that's all you've got then this won't be a very long fight. What a pity, and I had hoped I would get to fight the infamous Son Goku." Said twenty as he continued his gloating.

After Twenty had finally finished his ranting (via a few random ki blasts) the fight continued, but all was not going well, while Goku had the upper hand at the beginning of the fight android Nineteen was still going strong while Goku was starting to show signs of fatigue.

"Man what's wrong I shouldn't be anywhere near this tired," Goku said inbetween gasps for air.

"Is that all you can do?" Asked Nineteen in that infuriating metallic voice of his.

"Of course it is he's a piece of third class garbage, what did you expect?" Answered a well known prince of all Sayajins appearing outof nowhere.

"Who are you?" Twenty inquired of the short man.

"I am Vegeta, the prince of all Sayajins," said the short flame-haired man.

"Well from what I can tell that friend of yours, that we just beat the living daylights out of by the way is a lot stronger than you are, so what do you expect to do to us?" Twenty asked Vegeta.

"Easy I expect to do this," and with a tremendous explosion of power Vegeta started to power up.

Soon after this it was revealed that Vegeta had become a Super Sayajin, and preceded to annihilate the pudgy android Nineteen.

"Big Bang ATTACK!" shouted Vegeta as he launched a powerful ki blast at what was left of Nineteen.

The attack connected and android Nineteen was no more this of course left android Twenty scared, since he had created Nineteen to be stronger than he himself was. So he did what any evil genius would when their plan had failed they run away and hatch another plan.

Well here's the first chapter of what I hope to be an original story. If anyone would like to report any inconsistencies in my grammar spelling etc. please let me know in a review, btw updates for this fic WILL BE SLOW as I only write when the mood strikes and it's not very often.


	2. The Power of the Prodigal Son part 2

The Power of the Prodigal Son

Chpater 2

Android Attack

Review responses:

**simbarulz: **Thanks for the encouraging review, I don't really know where I'm going with thisright now but I know the fight with Cell will be a fun piece to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, if I did Freeza would get a deeper voice and Vegeta wouldn't wear spandex.

On to the story

_Somewhere in the plains to the North of South City_

_He Didn't know what had gone wrong, one minute he was on the edge of victory; now he was running for his life._

"Goddamn you Vegeta," whispered Dr. Gero A.K.A. Android 20 to himself.

A shout pierced the steppes as Vegeta called out, "Get over here you cowardly piece os scrap!"

This gave Dr. Gero an idea, if he could use Vegeta's impatience to make the volatile sayia-jin to fire an energy blast it might just be enough to give him the energy to beat Vegeta to his lab to unveil his ultimate creations.

"Over here Vegeta," shouted Gero making sure he was still hidden from view.

"Got you!" shouted Vegeta launching a strong energy blast.

_Yes exactly the response I had hoped for _thought Dr. Gero as he outstretched his hand to absorb the blast.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_South City_

A mysterious vortex began to appear in the sky allowing a strange yellow vehicle to emerge from it revealing the figure contained within. It was none other than the Trunks who had relayed the information of the iminent android attack himself, as well as provided the antidote for Goku's mysterious illness.

Upon Trunks' arrival all he could say is, :what happened? Am I too late?" Fearing the worst he took off in the direction where he felt the strongest power was located.

_Meanwhile at the Battlefield_

Vegeta was irate how could he have fallen into this junkyard rejects trap so easily? "Dammit, if I didn't know better I'd think kakkarots stupidity was rubbing off on me", said Vegeta his every word seething with anger.

All of a sudden a golden blur sped in front of him, it was that boy from the future!

_What does he_ _want_? Vegeta wondered.

"What do you want brat? I have a android to catch up to." Said Vegeta not wanting to waist any more time.

"You don't know what your're up against the androids you've faced so far are but the tip of the iceberg if you don't stop Gero now he'll release the two androids who destroyed everything in my time," Said Trunks.

"THEN GET OUT OF MY WAY BRAT!" Shouted Vegeta irratated for having his time wasted.

"No I'm coming with you I don't trust you not to let your ignorant pride to get in the way." Said Trunks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dr. Gero's Lab_

"Yes I managed to evade that Sayia-jin oaf." Said Dr. Gero grinning ear to ear. "Now I shall have revenge," he said as he opened the pods on androids 16, 17, and 18.

All of a sudden he heard a giant explosion. "what is that?" He exclaimed scared that his precious creations might be damaged.

"That...would be me." Said Vegeta with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're too late I've already released my greatest creations, prepare to meet you're doom!' Said Dr. Gero as he continued his maniacal laughter.

Suddenly a blast shot out instantly vaporizing the former Dr. Gero.

"Heh, he was always a weak fool, Wasn't he sister?' Said the newly released android 17 to his sister 18.

"Yes, maybe our other visitors can give us a little more 'entertainment'," said android 18.

Meanwhile Trunks was in hysterics. Continually muttering, "No, how could I let this happen again?"

Eventually Vegeta got fed up of this and sad, "Shut up and fight brat".

"But you don't understand Vegeta these androids are far stronger than the opponents you faced earlier." Responded Trunks.

"Brat do you think I care? You and I are the only ones left to stop these THINGS." Vegeta said pointing to the androids.

"Now, now, name calling won't help you," said android 17 as he lashed out with a kick to Vegeta's stomach, knocking the wind out of the diminutive saiya-jin.

"Now 17 we wouldn't want to end this too soon," sadi 18 in the same unemotional voice as before.

_Somewhere away from the Battlefield_

"So Kamii, why did you ask me to come here?" asked piccollo his voice ever stoic.

"I asked you here because it is time our powers were once again re-untied to create the ultimate Namek." came Kami's reply.

"Hmph, As if I'd really need your power I'm strong enough by myself," Said piccollo, his distaste for his lighter half showing through.

"But your not piccollo, surely you must have seen those adroids earlier today, they are but the tip of the iceberg compared to what's coming next," Sadi Kami begging his other half to reconsider.

"Give me some time to meditate on this," was Piccollo's only response.

"Of course," said Kami.

_Kami's Lookout_

Gohan sat on his new thrown watchimg the pieces of the complex puzzle before him come together.

"Good, everything is going as planned. Soon there will be no threat to this Earth I can't handle," said Gohan in a solemn voice.

_The Battlefield_

"Damn the Brat was right these guys are strong!" exclaimed Vegeta , obviously in pain.

"Heh, is that all you have? And here I thought the 'Prince of all Saiya-jin's would be a challenge. I guess I was mistaken." said android 17.

"I'm not done yet!" said Vegeta spiiting up a little blood form his mouth.

"Then Show me what you've got monkey," replied 17.

"NO ONE CALLS ME A MONKEY!" screamed Vegeta his anger clearyly clouding his judgement as he charged 17 with and outstretched fist.

"Hmph, unimpressive," said 17 as he grabbed Vegeta's arm a nd broke it/

"ARGH!", screamed Vegeta writhing in agony, until finally he succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Father!:, screamed Trunks, his anger growing with each moment.

"You have bigger problems to worry about, like how you plan to get out of here alive.", said 18.

"You you MONSTER!", said Trunks as he shot into Super-saiya-jin.

"Well I guees your a little stronger then 'daddy', but your still no match for me.", said 18 a smirk plastered on her face.

Before Trunks knew what happened he was out cold.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Kami's Lookout_

Once again Gohan was delving into the future watching the pieces fall together, this time however there was something very different in his expression instead of what he expected to see everything had changed thesee androids released were far stronger than they shoiuld have been.

"It seems I need to find a new way to make things right." said Gohan as he stalked off into the innards of te lookout.

Well this is the end of the chapter, but I don't know I don't really like how this turned out, it just doesn't seem right. Oh well if you like it tell me if you hate it tell me see you next chapter.


End file.
